Familiarity
by DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Mayor Gold catches Regina and Graham in a compromising position and one of his usual verbal skirmishes with the pawnbroker ensues. Only, this time the familiarity between the two of them threatens to get the best of him. Sequel to "Hearts". Very M rated.


**A/N: So here is a sequel to "Hearts" that was totally supposed to be a one-shot but I absolutely love the idea of Mayor Gold and Pawnbroker Regina so here we are. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated.**

He walked into the Sheriff Station, lured in by the sight of her black Mercedes out front. His cane tapped against the floor but the sounds were drowned out by the moaning that came from inside. When he rounded the corner, he saw them. Or rather he saw Regina since the sheriff was mostly hidden from view by the office chair he was sitting in. Regina was on top of him, bouncing up and down, but her movements lacked the passion and vigor Gold knew they could have. The sheriff was holding on to her waist as if trying not to drown into her. But that didn't make sense because she was a storm of fire. Gold knew. He'd been burned by her flames many times, yet, her fiery nature only seemed to draw him closer.

Regina's thighs started shaking as she reached her orgasm, and the sounds that poured from her lips were so familiar to his ears. He'd heard them night after night in his dreams, his body reacting to them as if enchanted. After their last meeting at Granny's, his nights have been plagued by images of her naked form writhing underneath him, his hands fisting into her dark hair that was so long it reached her waist while he drank in the sweet sounds falling from her lips right into his mouth and they tasted like ambrosia. He'd wake up feeling some insatiable need inside him that he had to satisfy even if it meant breaking her into pieces. It was rather disconcerting, especially with Lacey's distant presence at the back of his mind, but it was so familiar that he couldn't find it in himself to question it.

He was sure she knew he was there. She hadn't showed it but she knew. There was no way she didn't. After their last meeting, she'd made her debt collecting policy even more merciless as if to get back at him for daring to confront her about it, but she'd been avoiding him like the plague. There was no way she'd let her guard down. But that was fine; he was ready to tear her defenses apart.

"Your moans can be heard from outside," he spoke without any warning about his presence.

The sheriff startled so much that he almost caused Regina to fall off him. She, on the other hand, didn't bat an eye at his comment, confirming his suspicions of her awareness of his presence. She'd gotten off her high enough by now to register his words but her usual delectable little startle did not occur.

"Mayor Gold," the sheriff said, having recognized his voice, and hastily removed Regina from himself, forcing her to step on the floor. He started shuffling with his pants, trying to make himself presentable.

Regina didn't seem to care as she took her time, pulling her skirt down slowly, almost lazily, as if to challenge him to do something about it. She was playing with fire and he'd gladly teach her a hard lesson about it.

"I don't pay you to have sex," Gold turned to the sheriff as he moved to a spot in the room from which he could see the other man. He'd zipped his pants and had the decency to look guilty.

"You seemed to enjoy the show," Regina spoke in a cold tone, drawing his attention back to her like a siren that was trying to lure him to his death. "I didn't know you had a voyeuristic side to you," she tilted her head to the side, regarding him with feigned curiosity that made him want to bend her over the desk behind her and cane her raw but that would leave her victorious.

"And I didn't know you had an exhibitionist streak to you," he fired back. Looked like they were all going to burn in the crossfire.

"I was practically coming already," Regina spoke calmly, holding his gaze as if they were talking about the weather. "Forgive me if I didn't care for interruptions." Only she could mention forgiveness and make it sound like a punishment.

"Sheriff, leave us alone," Gold commanded as he crossed his hands at the head of his cane.

The sheriff, as much as he was afraid of him, looked at Regina as if seeking permission from her and got up from his chair only after she nodded, giving it.

Gold thought he had to fire him as he watched him leave but he'd only cause himself more trouble since Regina was rich enough to support the whole town if they were suddenly all left without jobs but he'd have to look for a new sheriff and that just wasn't worth the trouble. Not even to spite her since she'd turn the next sheriff into her puppet too. She was pulling the strings of the entire town, gainsaying his power since day one and driving him mad with the familiar need to overpower her. It was as if they'd been doing that dance for all eternity but he just couldn't remember it.

"Poor puppy," Gold said, looking after the sheriff. The man had left with a full erection between his legs since he'd interrupted them. Regina had gotten her orgasm but her boy-toy hadn't been so lucky. "Mistress doesn't take his needs into account," he turned back to her, glad to find her brows creased at his comment.

"I'll take good care of him later," she said, the derision in her tone transferring to the fake smile she gave him.

"Just not in another public institution, I hope," his concern rivaled her smile in falsity as he moved closer to her, stalking her like prey.

"Will it make it better if I promise we'll invite you to come watch?" Regina asked, hiding so much venom in the guise of politeness. So much so that she sounded angry, her tone sharp like a dagger that she wanted to push through his heart and make him bleed to her heart's content. She had so many reasons to hate him, yet, he could guess which one stood behind her ferocity if their previous encounter had told him anything.

She didn't move or take her eyes off him when his cane tapped right at the side of her foot, an inch to the right and it would've crushed it. She seemed determined not to let their meeting at Granny's play itself out again. And while the situation mirrored their last encounter, it wasn't exactly the same.

He grabbed her elbow, resisting the urge to kiss her and taste her acid directly, and instead dragged her towards the desk. Despite his practically non-existent height advantage and his disability, he was still much stronger than her and didn't face much difficulty. Not that she put up much of a fight. It was as if she was testing him, trying to find out how far he'd dare to go before lashing out at him and grinding him to dust under her heel.

He bent her over the surface of the desk, making her press her cheek against it. The thought of punishing her with his cane was still fresh and tempting in his mind and sent a thrill through his body but he cast it aside. That approach wouldn't work with Regina; it would only make her more vicious. She wasn't a woman afraid of pain. She was rather used to it, in fact, if her biography was any indication. No, with her punishments would never work. The only thing she would surrender to was pleasure. It clouded the mind and relaxed the muscles and made you forget any resistance. It also looked damn good on her if his dreams were anything to go by.

"So it's okay to have sex in the Sheriff Station as long as it's the mayor who's having it?" Regina asked, poking at his words when she couldn't find it in herself to fight against his actions. It was the first time he could remember her using his title of mayor and, of course, she was using it against him.

"Who said anything about sex?" he asked as he rested his cane against the far end of the desk where she could see it from her position, silently putting thoughts in her head while simultaneously giving her enough time to get up and escape.

She didn't. Maybe it was her hurt pride that didn't let her flee from him like last time. Maybe it was the familiar push and pull of their dynamic, the incessant need to gain the upper hand in their game of cat and mouse. Or maybe it was the desire of her heart, but she didn't move a muscle. Not even when he lifted her skirt, exposing her to him.

He was surprised to find out that the thigh highs were the only thing she was wearing under her skirt. Her underwear had probably been discarded at some point prior to his entrance at the station. The sheriff didn't strike him as the type to keep souvenirs so it had to be somewhere around. And, in fact, when he picked up his cane again, he noticed a pair of red silky panties under the desk. He let them be for the moment, concentrating on Regina's form that was taut with anticipation.

He tapped his cane, one sharp smack against the floor, and watched with a smirk as her muscles tensed even more and she pressed herself even further against the surface of the desk. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to prepare herself for the blow on her ass that was sure to follow.

A sharp gasp left her when the head of the cane brushed against her and she lifted her hips instinctively to avoid the touch of metal against her still sensitive clit. She quickly recovered from the initial surprise though and forced her muscles to relax, bringing her hips back down where the cane was waiting.

Gold gave her some time to process the situation, letting the humiliation sink in, and, when there was no reaction from her, he started moving the cane, its head rubbing against her clit.

She kept still at first, her now quick and shallow breathing the only change in her body, but he refused to quicken the pace, keeping the stimulation consistent but insufficient and forcing her to rock her hips and set a pace of her own. It was an otherworldly sight to watch her unravel in the embrace of pleasure, palms pressed against the surface of the desk, her fingers splayed against it as if she was trying to ground herself into reality but it was slipping from her grip.

He had to touch her. He had to feel her arousal for himself. He'd known he'd want to and that was why he'd used his cane. That and the fact that Regina would think of their little encounter every time she heard the tapping of his cane, her mind filling with the memories of sweet pleasure and her willing surrender to it and to him. But his plan had backfired, the slickness of her arousal coating his cane and tempting him like a forbidden fruit.

He removed the cane from between her legs, earning a displeased groan from her.

Her eyes snapped open and she tried to push herself off the desk, no doubt to put him under her spell and make him do her bidding.

He plunged two fingers inside her, startling a cry from her throat. She curled her fingers, her nails scraping against the surface of the desk. It was a shame she couldn't carve marks of her pleasure into it for everyone to know.

She was so warm and so wet around his fingers and it made his eyes roll in the back of his head. He could only imagine what it would feel like to push his erection inside her and feel her walls clench around him when she lost the battle with orgasm.

He thrust his fingers inside her vigorously and she rolled her hips, matching his vicious pace just like he'd dreamed it. Sounds were pouring freely from her lips as she'd abandoned all pretense of caring about the cold war between them as long as he kept the hot desire coiling inside her. She whined and he curled his fingers inside her, hitting that sweet spot that made her mewl. He could tell she was close and the desire to fill her arose again, just as strong as her desperate need for release. She always had to make everything so hard for him.

He kept pushing inside her with a vengeance now, as if trying to rip the orgasm from her, and she took his violence as long as it came with a promise of relief, and the familiarity had his cock twitching as he almost came in his pants that had been uncomfortably tight for the better half of their little game.

It only took a few more thrusts for her to come, her cry of pleasure loud enough to truly be heard from outside, her body shaking as if it would disintegrate under the force of her orgasm. He fed it for a while, curious to see if her tiny frame would break under the waves and waves of pleasure but it didn't. He pulled his fingers out of her and pressed them against her lips, leaning over her and pressing his erection against her ass. Her mouth opened and she took them in, still light-headed enough not to put up a fight or notice his own arousal. Her tongue licked at them in a state of disorientation, her mind too hazy to operate normally just yet. It made him throb and he buried his face in the side of her neck. He bit down into it, marking her and causing her to hiss and force his fingers out of her mouth.

"What are you doing?" she pushed him off of her as if suddenly she couldn't stand his presence in her space and his prints on her body.

"Not much of a giver, are you?" he asked to tease her. The answer was clear as day. The pawnbroker was as selfish as they came.

"Would _you_ let somebody eat you?" she answered with a question of her own as she pulled her skirt down. This time the action was more hurried, as if she was desperate to escape his gaze and not leave him time to mark her body even more with it. The sense of familiarity hit him so hard it almost knocked him out as the memories of their previous encounter flooded his mind.

"Oh, I won't eat you," he said as he took a step towards her. He raised his cane as if to strike her and when she didn't even attempt to protect herself, a rather predatory grin appeared on his face. That just made the hunt more interesting.

He traced the head of his cane over the curve of her breast, wiping it clean of her arousal in her shirt. He didn't remove it once it was clean though, instead brushing the metal against her already hard nipple.

She again refused to move and met his challenge with her head held high in defiance, refusing to admit he had any effect on her when her body made it abundantly clear..

He moved his cane, hooking its head over the top button of her shirt and it slid between her breasts.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from showing any reaction to the invasion, the movement subtle but he caught it.

"I'll just rip you to shreds," he said in a low, raspy voice as he pulled on the cane, sending the button flying across the room.

Her mouth fell open, the shock too great to be contained.

Gold smirked as she broke eye contact to look at the damage he'd done to her shirt and turned his attention towards the panties he'd seen under the desk earlier. He used his cane as a hook to pick them up. Once they were in his hands, he was ready to go but Regina blocked his way when he turned around. She was faster than him and cupped him through his pants before he could react.

"You don't even know the rules of the game you're playing," she hissed and the twisted spark in her eyes made him falter. He'd never seen her like that and yet, the fire in her eyes was so familiar. It burned in his memory, threatening to cause him brain damage.

He collided with the desk behind him, reaching behind his back to brace himself against the surface.

"This isn't your game anymore," she grabbed her panties from him, "and you don't hold any power here," she continued, her voice low and dangerous, the rage building inside her as the pressure of an orgasm built inside him under her rough touch. Her hand moved over his erection, stroking him with abrupt and forceful motions that had him closing his eyes as he was being dragged to his climax.

He forced himself to open his eyes and meet her gaze despite her efforts to make him give into pleasure. The look that met him barely seemed human though. She looked very much like a monster with lust for blood in her eyes and desire to inflict pain on her lips.

"I hold your life in the palm of my hand, dearie," she squeezed his cock for emphasis, the last word digging a hole in his mind with the question of why it sounded so achingly familiar, and yet, painfully wrong. There was that lashing out he'd expected earlier. He'd pushed too far and he needed to pull her back into a state in which she would bend under his touch.

He cupped the side of her neck with his free hand and pulled her into a kiss. Her hand froze over his erection as her fire flickered and died while he drowned in her breath filling his lungs. Her tongue seemed to be trying to escape from his but that was a lost cause since she'd opened her mouth to him. He had free access to all those unspoken feelings she'd chosen to hide behind scathing remarks now that she couldn't use her words to deceive him. He let go of her neck, hoping that she'd pull away because he was too infatuated with all her secrets unraveling under his tongue.

She didn't. She kissed back as if having sensed his inability to pull away from her. Her tongue was softer than the pile of fabric on the desk that his hand had landed into and her lips fit against his too well for comfort. She renewed the movements of her hand, filling him with the need to give in to her. And what was scary about it was that it was familiar too. Just like everything else about her. The heat in her actions contrasting to the cold in her words called to him, dragging him to a pit of blissful mindlessness.

He broke the kiss and pushed her hand away. He couldn't lose his head now. He had to remember that. Even if it meant temporary retreat.

Regina smirked at him, not doing him the courtesy of breaking the deafening silence with a comment. But of course she didn't need her vicious remarks when she'd won the round. It hadn't been a clean victory though. The mark on her neck stood out like a battle scar and everyone who looked at her would know that she'd been overpowered even if that wasn't the case at the moment.

That was enough for him. It had to be because there was nothing for him to do right now. But their battle wasn't over. He walked out of the station with his pants uncomfortably tight around his still hard cock but in his hand he was holding Regina's scarf. The wind was waving it like a battle flag and in a sense it was. Because Regina would come for it, the chase between them nowhere near done.


End file.
